


Exactly what they think

by akane171



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kara may or may not die from embarassment, Kind of AU, Let’s pretend Mon-El already ended things with Imra and no one suspects Sam is Reign., shit happens, some sexual content, super late Valentine’s Day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/pseuds/akane171
Summary: Lena and Sam decided to lift their best friend’s spirit a little, make her a surprising visit, drink alcohol, watch stupid action movies and get fat together. But well, their plan went to hell rather quickly.





	Exactly what they think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kbcountry37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbcountry37/gifts).



> A present for the amazing kbcountry37. Happy birthday, girl ;*

On the beautiful Valentine’s Day afternoon, Lena and Sam stopped in front of Kara’s door, hands full of junk food, sweets, chocolates and alcohol.

The last few days Kara Danvers was in a gloomy mood, muttering under her breath about “stupid anniversaries”, “sucking Valentines” and making weird faces everytime someone mentioned the day.

So, both girls decided to lift their best friend’s spirit a little, make her a surprising visit, drink, watch stupid action movies and get fat together.

Even Lena, with her heart only a little heavy, postponed a date (hopefully involving sex) with James to the next day, because that was what best friends were for.

When Sam knocked on the door, both of them expected to be greeted by a moody Kara in her oversized bathrobe, fluffy socks and sweatpants.

What they didn’t expect was being greeted by a shirtless, disheveled, and very hot guy.

“-seriously, I need my shirt back,” he said while glancing over his shoulder.

And then he turned his head and finally looked at the two frozen girls with their mouths wide open.

He blinked at them.

Lena blinked back.

Sam didn’t blink because she was occupied with staring at his well toned bare chest.

“Uhm,” he started but Kara decided to graced them with her presence and came out from her bedroom.

“Just admit you want to see me naked, Mo-” she said cheerfully but stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Lena and Sam at the door.

She was wearing nothing but a black, male t-shirt that was barely covering her ass.  

Mon-El scratched his cheek.

Lena blinked.

Sam was torn between staring at the totally embarrassed Kara and the guy’s perfect chest.

Kara gasped, turned tomato red, made a high pitched unidentified noise and quickly retreated to her bedroom.

“Well, you are not the pizza delivery guy, obviously,” Mon-El chuckled after few awkward seconds. “Please,” he stepped aside and let them in.

“Uhm, I’m Mike, by the way,” he smiled and offered Sam his hand.

She grabbed it without saying a word, still staring at his chest.

“She’s Sam,” Lena rolled her eyes. “I didn’t expect to see you here,” she said to Mon-El who scratched his cheek nervously, because explaining the whole mess was going to be a major pain in the ass.

But before he could answer, fully clothed Kara, wearing jeans and turtleneck, came back rumpling Mon-El’s t-shirt in her hands.

“It’s-it’s not what you think it is,” she mumbled.

Mon-El sighed.

Lena raised a brow.

Sam stopped staring at Mon-El’s chest. Instead she stared at his abs.

And then he turned his back on them and approached Kara, revealing the perfect shape of his ass to Sam. And then she looked a little higher and gasped.

What she didn’t know was that daxamite skin could be marked by only a few things. Kryptonian nails were one of them.

What she did know was the meaning of guy’s back covered in long, red lines.

 _If he could make Kara dug her nails into his skin so hard then..._ _oh, boi. She totally shouldn’t have been thinking about her friend in this kind of situation, right? Right… Oh, BOI._

Oblivious to the fact he was starring in an erotic movie directed by Sam Arias in that particular moment, Mon-El approached Kara and gently took his rumpled shirt from her hands.

“You’re crinkling,” he whispered softly, before putting his shirt on (Sam sighed sadly), “See you later?” he kissed her red cheek when she nodded.

“Girls,” he offered them one of his charming smiles and headed to the door, followed by three pair of eyes (ok, Sam’s eyes followed his ass, but whatever).

When the door shut after his glorious back, Kara hesitantly looked at her two best friends who were… watching her like hungry hawks.

“It’s not what you think it is,” she mumbled again.

“You mean, you didn’t move furniture together?” Lena asked kindly.

“Uhm,” Kara glanced nervously at the couch, and the bed, and the coffee table, and the door, and the wall. “Uhm, no. He just… he... he-”

“He’s so HOT,” Sam interrupted with a dazed look on her face.

Kara blinked.

“Well, he is,” Lena admitted, biting her lip.

Kara blinked harder.

“I mean, James is amazing and all, but did you see that- ”

“Abs,” Sam interrupted again. Still dazed, she raised her hands and moved them like she was massaging something.

Kara’s jaw fell wide open. Were her two _so called_ best friends discussing her man’s hotness level in front of her???

“And that… ass,” Lena clicked her tongue.

“Yep,” Sam’s still raised hands made a move like they were groping _something_.

Kara wanted to protest, but no sounds escaped her still opened mouth. The fact she was hearing Mon-El laughing his ass off in an elevator was not helping.

It was _his_ fault, partially. She was going to kill him. Torture him. Punish him. Tie him to a bed with nth metal handcuffs and make him beg-

Kara blinked and groaned. _Where did that come from?!_

Unfortunately for the Kryptonian in disguise, her groan was heard by her two _so called_ best friends who stopped babbling and looked at her like hawks. Again.

It was a perfect time to retreat.

“You know what? I think I need to go to wor-” she didn’t finish, because Lena, using some inhuman speed, grabbed her arm and lead to the coach’s direction.

“No, no, no. I’m your boss and I order you to take a day off,” Lena quipped happily.

“But-! but-!” Kara tried to free herself from the iron grip, but she couldn’t _(what the hell?! she was Supergirl!)_ and was thrown to the couch.

“No buts,” Sam joined them and smiled like a cheshire cat, “But we can discuss _someone’s butt._ ”

Kara wanted to cry. And then she wanted to howl, because Lena was pointing at something on her lamp-

“Are those your panties? I didn’t know you were a fan of red lace, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos for my dearest beta, yeratimelord_katniss <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
